Lolly Whitehill
Lolly Whitehill is an inmate at Litchfield and a former inmate at MDC Chicago with an interest in conspiracy theories. She is portrayed by Lori Petty. She's Norwegian and her religion is with the Evangelical Lutheran Church. Personality Despite her paranoia, she is a nice and considerate person. Physical Appearance She is an older caucasian woman with short, white hair. In the third season, she wears glasses. Biography Season 2 Lolly is first seen in "Thirsty Bird" on the plane with Piper while they are flying to Chicago. She seems to be a caring and considerate person, which is shown when she calms the person next to her who has never flown before, and when she offers Piper Vaseline for the long, dry flight to Chicago. It is implied that Lolly has been either in Max or a really terrible prison, because on the plane she says that she will "probably get fat" from being fed daily. She also says that if the place they arrive at has "heat and a bed, its better than where I've been". After being sent to a different cell to Piper, the next time they meet is in the Prison Yard. Piper is with a group of middle-aged prisoners trying to keep warm, when Lolly approaches and greets Piper. Piper barely has time to respond before the leader of the group, Felicia, tells Lolly that her voice annoys her and to keep walking. Lolly says "Fuck you, I'm saying 'hi' to my friend". Felicia asks Piper if Lolly is her friend and Piper says "We met on the plane..." but before Piper can finish, Felicia cuts her off and says "I asked you a yes or no question". This leads Lolly to tell her to back off because Piper had (or thought she had) killed someone with her bare hands. Felicia insults Lolly and tells her to leave, and Lolly responds with "Fuck you, Menopause". Felicia replies "Fuck you, GI Jane Doe" and shoves Lolly. Lolly shoves back, causing the leader to pummel her into the ground. Lolly screams for Piper to help her, but Piper remains where is is until the COs break up the fight. This is the last of Lolly that is seen until Season 3. Season 3 As a new inmate at Litchfield, she raves about the prison being wonderful a number of times. Lolly's praise about how clean it is, and how no-one is screaming continues to prove that she was in a truly awful place at some point. Lolly also seems experienced in prison life; for example, she knew that the Kosher meal is delicious compared to regular prison food, despite being a Lutheran. Lolly seems to have an obsession with Alex Vause as she is often staring at her. Alex also caught Lolly sneaking around in her bunk. When the suspicious behavior from Lolly continues, Alex looks through her bunk and finds a notebook containing notes about Alex's daily routine. She and Lolly are doing maintenance work when Lolly 'accidentally' breaks a Greenhouse window. One person runs off to tell a guard, and Alex goes into the greenhouse to get a rake, but not before looking at the broken glass on the ground. When she comes back with the rake, a big piece of glass is missing, and when questioned, Lolly says she doesn't know what Alex is talking about. Later, Lolly is in the bathroom when Alex comes in. Alex asks Lolly why shes looking at her, and Lolly says she's not, and to leave her alone. Alex angrily tells Lolly that shes been following Alex all over the prison and tracking her. Alex walks toward Lolly in a somewhat threatening way, calling her crazy and psychotic. Lolly pulls out the large piece of glass because she feels threatened, but Alex is convinced that Lolly has been hired by Kubra Balik to kill her. Lolly tries to stab Alex with the glass, but Alex manages to grab Lolly's wrist and punch her. Alex then starts strangling her, and Lolly chokes out that she will tell Alex everything if she stops. Before Alex can react, Lolly starts telling her that the NSA has been infiltrated, completely surprising Alex. Alex then asks "What the fuck are you talking about?", and Lolly says "This whole place is completely bugged. They've been gathering information on me, and they're trying to frame me for treason, and for terrorism". She also tells Alex that she "knows you're one of them" and that she will work with her. After this incident, Lolly is afraid of Alex, so when Alex walks into the bathroom and she is there, Lolly freaks out when Alex approaches her. Alex still tries to talk to Lolly because she is convinced that Lolly is insane and may try to kill her unless she clears things up, or that she might tell a CO. Going along with Lolly's idea that Alex is working for the government against her, Alex tells Lolly that she's a CIA agent. She also says that she is a double agent, working for Lolly instead of against her, and that is the reason for Alex choking Lolly, to throw 'them' off track. She convinces Lolly that if anyone finds out that they are working together, 'they' are going to take her out. Lolly agrees not to tell anyone about the incident. Season Four ... Relationships Friends * Piper Chapman *Alex Vause (?) Enemies * Alex Vause (?) * NSA (perceived) * Felicia Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 2 "Thirsty Bird" S2E1-19.jpg S2E1-41.jpg S2E1-55.jpg Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MDC Inmates Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Janitors